This invention relates to apparatus for smoking and more particularly, to pipes having a liquid filtering agent.
There are many types of pipes having a liquid filtering agent for the passage of smoke therethrough. However, all such pipes in the prior art are subject to one or more of the following disadvantages. Generally, the liquid-containing portion of such pipes must be periodically removed and cleaned in order to prevent a buildup of smoke condensate therein which might clog the smoke passageways in the pipe or affect the taste of the smoke in a manner reducing the smoker's satisfaction. In addition, the filtering agent must be replaced from time to time for similar reasons. In replacing the filtering agent, the pipe usually must be disassembled to a substantial degree, and one portion thereof must be filled to a level with a liquid filtering agent. In following this procedure, the smoker must exercise appropriate caution to prevent spillage of the filtering liquid. Furthermore, many pipes, even when reassembled and having the liquid filtering agent in its proper position, are quite sensitive to the orientation of the pipe regarding spillage of the liquid from its recepticle, entry of the liquid into the bowl of the pipe and tending to extinguish the embers therein, and/or entry of the liquid into the stem and the smoker's mouth. In addition, it is often quite inconvenient for the smoker to obtain a replacement liquid agent for prior art pipes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe having a liquid filtering agent in a replaceable filtering cartridge.
It is a further object to provide a pipe having a replaceable filtering cartridge which is readily inserted in the pipe with substantially little chance of spillage of the filtering agent disposed in the interior.
Another object is to provide a pipe having a replaceable filtering cartridge, including a liquid filtering agent, in which the cartridge is a spill-resistant container and adaptable for easy replacement in the pipe.
A still further object is to provide a pipe having a filtering cartridge which may be readily replaced in order to reduce the cleaning requirements of the pipe.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description following below, in conjunction with the figures in which:
FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of an embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 2 shows a top view of the top member of the cartridge of FIG. 1;
FIGS. 3 and 4 show side views of an alternative embodiment of the present invention; and
FIG. 5 shows a fragmentary sectional view of a portion of the embodiment of FIGS. 3 and 4.